


Annoying

by Desuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bahasa Indonesia, Complete, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Indonesia, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Perempuan berambut cokelat ikal itu menoleh dan melihat Deidara menunjuk ke arahnya dengan jari yang bergetar. Terdiam sesaat, dia terlihat berpikir melihat Deidara. Merasa pernah menemuinya di suatu tempat. Lalu kedua bola matanya membulat seakan teringat sesuatu dan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk Deidara balik./"AH—"/"K-Kenapa kau ada di si—"/"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU, PENCULIK!"/Deidara x OC Female Character/Warnings applied/Fanfic Commission for Acut/Mind to RnR?





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> **_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_ **
> 
> **_Original Character © Acut_ **
> 
> **_Story © Kira Desuke_ **
> 
> _Main Pair : DeiRinne – Reitokaze Deidara x Rinnepero Ateicchi_
> 
> _Genres : Romance/Drama/Humor?_
> 
> _Warnings : OC, AU, Semi-OOC_
> 
> _Rate : T_
> 
> **.**
> 
> **_ Fanfic Commission for Acut _ **

Hari yang tenang ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk sebuah cerita.

"Hu... hu... AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Wa—IYA IYA BERHENTI MENANGIS!"

...Seharusnya.

Teriakan yang heboh itu terdengar dari salah satu bagian _supermarket._ Awalnya terdengar teriakan anak kecil yang menangis kencang dengan dua kaki mengamuk di tempat duduk balita yang tersedia pada setiap _trolley_ tersebut. Sepertinya dia sempat berdebat dengan pria di depannya tentang makanan yang akan dibeli sebelum gadis kecil itu menjalankan jurus pamungkasnya: menangis.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan pria berambut pirang panjang yang panik dan dengan bodohnya mengambil mainan kecil seperti marakas dan menggerak-gerakkannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

"Diamlah—err, maksudku, tenang... ayo tenang, lihat lihat,"— _ **CREK CREK—**_ diiringi suara mainan kecil—yang seharusnya—untuk bayi tersebut. Keringat dingin mengalir dari sisi wajahnya dengan senyumnya yang bergetar karena dipaksakan. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut dengan bergetar, menahan segala rasa kesal yang ada, "hei, ayolah bocah, diamlah sebelum aku—"

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Teriakannya justru bertambah kencang... ditambah dengan tangan balita perempuan itu yang mulai menarik rambut pirang panjang di depannya.

"HUWAAAAA! DEIDARA BODOH!"

"AW AW AW AW! RAMBUTKU! HENTIKAN!" teriak pria beriris biru langit itu pada akhirnya.

Orang-orang yang awalnya melihat kedua manusia itu dengan kesal, sebagian besar mulai tertawa geli. Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menutup mulut mereka yang tertawa, terutama para ibu-ibu. Antara kasihan dan gemas melihat kelakuan pemuda berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan itu dengan balita perempuan kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan.

Wajarkan saja... mungkin dia memang ayah muda yang masih kikuk—

_**DHUAG** _

"KUBILANG SAKIT, BODOH!"

—atau tidak.

Semua orang di sana langsung syok dengan dua mata mereka membulat sempurna dan mulut menganga melihat pria berambut pirang panjang itu baru saja memukul keras kepala gadis kecil berambut hitam itu. Emosi jelas terlihat di kedua matanya. Pemuda yang mengenakan kaos oblong dengan luaran jaket itu mendengus puas setelah melayangkan pukulannya. Tersenyum bangga sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika gadis kecil di depannya justru menangis semakin kencang.

Ya. Pasti bukan dia ayahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang hentikan dan kau tidak melakukannya, jadi bukan salahku, 'kan?" tanya pria itu tanpa menyesal sedikitpun.

Sang gadis kecil malang yang masih memegang kepalanya itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, "De-Deidara- _san_ ja...hat..." bisiknya parau.

Melihat ini, Reitokaze Deidara mendengus dengan seringai licik yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya, "Aku tidak jahat. Aku melakukan yang seharusnya," pria yang rambut pirang panjangnya dikuncir satu itu menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi anak kecil yang tak berdaya tersebut, "menghukum anak nakal sudah menjadi tugas pria dewasa sepertiku. Bocah sepertimu lebih baik diam saja dan menurut. HAHAHAHA—"

_**DHUAAAG** _

Kali ini... suara pukulan itu terdengar jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Wajar saja, yang dipukul adalah kepala Deidara yang notabene pasti jauh lebih keras dari kepala anak kecil di depannya.

Seseorang memukul kepala Deidara dari belakang sehingga pria malang itu langsung menunduk ke depan dengan kasar bahkan sampai jatuh ke atas lantai. Gadis kecil berambut hitam yang tadinya akan menangis lagi itu justru ikut terkejut melihat Deidara yang tiba-tiba jatuh terhempas di depannya. Kedua matanya yang beriris hitam itu mengedip beberapa kali ketika kedua tangan kecilnya memegang sisi _trolley_ dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan. Ingin melihat punggung Deidara yang tengkurap di bawahnya.

Setelah melihat Deidara, gadis kecil berambut hitam itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita dengan kepalan tinjunya masih berada di samping kepalanya. Ujung kepalan tinju itu seperti berasap setelah memukul kepala Deidara dengan begitu keras. Perempuan berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan pula itu mengatur napasnya yang memburu seolah dia habis berlari.

Lebih tepatnya, napas memburu setelah menahan emosi.

"Huff, aku tidak tahan melihatnya," gumam perempuan itu. Ekspresi marah terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya sebelum dia melihat gadis kecil yang duduk di _trolley._ Gadis kecil itu tersentak kaget begitu perempuan di depannya menghampirinya—melangkahi tubuh Deidara yang masih terkapar—dengan wajah khawatir, "kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Bagaimana kepalamu? Apakah kau diculik oleh pria kurang ajar ini? Hei, beri tahu namamu, nak!"

Yang ditanya hanya berujar terbata dan kebingungan, "E-Eh? A-Aku tidak—"

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu," ucap wanita itu dengan lembut. Gadis kecil berambut hitam tersebut masih kebingungan sehingga sang wanita berambut ikal sebahu itu melanjutkan, "namaku Rinnepero Ateicchi. Aku pengacara yang cukup ahli. Penindasan yang dilakukan oleh pria ini akan dituntut secara hukum sebagai kekerasan pada anak di bawah undang-undang."

Mengabaikan perkataannya mungkin tidak akan dimengerti oleh anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu, Rinne terus melanjutkan.

"Karena itu, jujur saja—"

"HOY!" teriakan yang dikenal kedua perempuan itu membuat mereka berjengit kaget. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Rinne itu menoleh ke belakang dengan muka galak pada pria berambut pirang yang telah berdiri dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah kesalnya, "Penindasan apanya!? Kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau bahkan tidak mengenal kami! Jangan seenaknya menuduh, dasar wanita gila!" teriak Deidara sembari menunjuk wanita berpakaian jas rapi di depannya.

Kedua alis Rinne mengernyit dalam, "Kekerasan yang kau lakukan di depan publik pada gadis kecil ini tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja!" dia membalikkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya sehingga dia berdiri menghadap Deidara dan balik menunjuk pria berambut pirang itu, "Dan kau sebut aku apa? Wanita gila? JAGA MULUTMU, DASAR PRIA VULGAR!"

"Aku bahkan tidak memukulnya terlalu keras! Kau sendiri melakukan kekerasan padaku!" teriak Deidara tidak mau kalah. Rinne mendecak kesal dan membuang wajahnya sehingga Deidara melanjutkan, "Terserah! Aku sedang malas berdebat. Sarada, kita pulang saja!" tambah pria itu sembari berjalan melewati wanita yang baru ditemuinya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sarada—sang gadis kecil berambut hitam—hanya mengangguk kaku, "Eh—"

Sebelum Deidara bisa melewati Rinne sepenuhnya, Rinne segera memegang lengan Deidara, "Tunggu—"

Ah, Deidara seharusnya tahu.

Mana mungkin wanita aneh ini akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mengumpulkan konsentrasi sebelum membukanya. Dia kemudian langsung menarik tangannya dengan kekuatan penuh lalu menggendong tubuh Sarada—mengeluarkannya cepat dari tempat duduk _trolley_ , "PEGANGAN!" teriak Deidara kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan Sarada di gendongannya yang langsung meremas jaket pria berambut pirang panjang itu.

Ucapkan terima kasih pada kemampuan Deidara sebagai mantan pelari tercepat di masa SMA, dengan cepat dia dan Sarada melewati banyak orang hingga akhirnya sampai di luar _supermarket._ Deidara mengabaikan teriakan Rinne yang melengking dan berusaha mengejarnya. Wanita itu enggan menyerah meski akhirnya percuma karena Deidara dan Sarada langsung menghilang seketika.

"Akh, hari sial," keluh Deidara setelah dia duduk di kursi kemudinya. Sarada yang telah duduk pada kursi penumpang di sampingnya hanya melihat Deidara heran sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Deidara menghela napasnya kasar sembari memegang setir di depannya, "nanti bilang saja pada pamanmu bahwa jalanan menuju ke sini macet jadi kita terpaksa belanja di _supermarket_ yang lebih jauh." Katanya lalu menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya.

Sarada hanya diam menatap teman baik pamannya yang menyetir itu sebelum mendengus pelan, "Dasar bodoh." Ucapnya memisuh.

Deidara merespon dengan malas, "Salah siapa yang menangis kencang hanya karena tidak mau makan tomat?"

Uchiha Sarada tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi hening seketika karena tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Deidara mendengus kesal beberapa kali, sedikit banyak dia mulai mengakui bahwa dia bersalah juga. Namun egonya terlalu besar bahkan hanya untuk mengakui kesalahannya pada anak kecil di sampingnya.

Yah, sudahlah.

Pokoknya dia harus berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi. Terbawa emosi menghadapi anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Sisi kekanakan Deidara ini memang sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh... tapi setidaknya dia perlu menahan dirinya jika berada di tempat umum seperti tadi.

Dan yang paling penting...

...jangan sampai bertemu dengan wanita gila itu lagi.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Terkadang, kata 'keluarga' itu tak hanya sebatas pada mereka yang memiliki hubungan darah saja.

Teman yang baru ditemui di perjalananmu tumbuh besar pun... bisa jadi merupakan calon keluargamu yang sesungguhnya.

Reitokaze Deidara adalah pemuda berumur tiga puluh lima yang bekerja sebagai salah satu editor majalah yang handal di Tokyo. Pekerjaan ini pada umumnya hanya sibuk di akhir hingga awal bulan saja. Sehingga pada pertengahan bulan seperti saat ini, Deidara banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar kos untuk bermain _game_ atau sekedar membuat berbagai macam produk hingga figur menggunakan tanah liat yang sudah menjadi hobi kesayangannya sejak kecil.

Pada dasarnya, Deidara adalah pemuda yang cukup tenang dan stabil selama emosinya tidak dipancing. Walau begitu, berkat selalu didorong untuk menjadi yang terbaik di lingkungan yang penuh persaingan, membuat Deidara menjadi pribadi yang senang membanggakan dirinya sendiri ketika berhasil membuat sesuatu. Kepribadiannya yang cukup menyebalkan ini membuat Deidara tidak memiliki banyak teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Atau bahkan membuat orang lain berpikir berulang kali sebelum mendekatinya.

Hanya ada satu orang yang Deidara akui adalah teman baiknya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Pria tenang yang saat ini berumur sama dengan Deidara dan bekerja sebagai _account executive_ salah satu pabrik pengelola makanan di Tokyo itu sekilas terlihat pendiam dan membosankan. Namun, hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan emosi Deidara yang terkadang cepat meledak ketika seseorang mencari masalah dengannya. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam panjang, kedua matanya memiliki garis luka yang berbentuk aneh seperti kantung mata namun tak cukup menutupi ketampanan alami yang dimilikinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Deidara, Itachi adalah tipe jenius yang hampir bisa melakukan apa saja dengan mudah. Seakan tanpa usaha sama sekali. Meski begitu, Itachi tak pernah membanggakan dirinya dan tetap memasang ekspresi _stoic_ miliknya. Membuat Deidara terkadang kesal dan meneriakinya agar paling tidak dia menunjukkan rasa syukur setelah berhasil melakukan sesuatu, namun Itachi mengabaikannya.

Terus begitu sejak SMA. Hingga tak terasa kedua sahabat yang sangat bertolak belakang itu masuk ke dalam kuliah yang sama meski dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Rasanya seperti ada _magnet_ tak kasat mata yang membuat dua laki-laki itu menjalin persahabatan tak tertulis. Mereka lulus bersama dan mulai mencari pekerjaan untuk menekankan pengalaman kerja mereka masing-masing.

Lalu kebetulan yang terakhir terjadi, keduanya sama-sama mendapat pekerjaan di pusat kota Tokyo. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, mereka berdua langsung menyewa kamar kos yang lokasinya dekat dengan stasiun. Kamar kos mereka bersebelahan. Menjadi tetangga dalam waktu yang cukup panjang, membuat Deidara dan Itachi semakin sering berbagi apapun. Mulai dari makanan hingga pakaian.

Keluarga mereka pun sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi, hanya keluarga Itachi yang sering mereka temui karena rumah keluarga besar Itachi terletak di salah satu desa yang berada di pinggiran Tokyo. Keluarga besar Deidara tinggal di Kyushu, sehingga komunikasi yang dilakukan lebih sering menggunakan berbagai macam media pesan. Walau begitu, Deidara tak pernah lupa untuk memberi kabar pada keluarganya tentang bagaimana dirinya dan Itachi selama bekerja dengan penuh persaingan di salah satu kota besar Jepang ini.

Selain itu, salah satu kesamaan yang paling mendasar di antara dua laki-laki tersebut...

...mereka sama-sama terkenal di kalangan wanita, namun belum memiliki kekasih sejak mereka memasuki dunia kerja.

Entahlah. Rasanya masih terlalu merepotkan—setidaknya bagi Deidara. Entah dengan Itachi, laki-laki yang sebenarnya ramah itu tidak terlalu sering mengeluarkan pendapat pribadinya.

Deidara pikir kehidupannya dan Itachi tidak akan pernah berubah. Setidaknya sampai suatu hari dia mendengar dari sahabatnya itu, bahwa adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke telah memilih untuk menikah muda.

Tentu saja Deidara terkejut, pasalnya adik Itachi itu jauh lebih dingin dan jauh dari kata ramah. Sasuke masuk ke dalam universitas yang sama dengan mereka, meski Deidara dan Itachi tidak tahu apa-apa yang terjadi selama masa kuliahnya. Karena saat Sasuke masuk menjadi mahasiswa di sana, mereka berdua sudah lulus. Sasuke juga sering datang menginap ke kamar kos Itachi sembari membawa makanan yang bisa mereka makan bertiga.

Bagi Deidara, Itachi adalah laki-laki yang cukup dingin dengan sekitarnya, tapi setelah bertemu Sasuke... mungkin Itachi sesungguhnya adalah laki-laki terhangat yang pernah ditemuinya.

Kalau begitu... siapa wanita yang berhasil meruntuhkan gunung es yang dibangun Uchiha Sasuke?

Deidara menemukan jawabannya setelah dia menemui Haruno Sakura. Yang sekarang telah berubah nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, Sasuke dengan istrinya itu masih sering mengunjungi Itachi dan Deidara. Sakura memilih menjadi penulis sekaligus desainer, pekerjaannya bisa dia kerjakan di rumah namun ada kala waktu dimana dia harus pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus proyeknya. Sementara Sasuke menjadi salah satu pengurus pembangkit listrik di pusat kota. Lalu tak terasa pasangan muda itu memiliki bayi pertama mereka yang kemudian diberi nama Uchiha Sarada.

Lima tahun berjalan, Sarada tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat mencerminkan gabungan sifat Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak hanya dengan orang tuanya, Sarada juga dekat dengan pamannya dan tentu saja dengan Deidara. Ini semua berkat kebiasaan Sakura dan Sasuke yang langsung menyerahkan Sarada pada Itachi dan Deidara ketika sudah memasuki masa sibuk mereka. Untung saja pekerjaan Itachi dan Deidara tidak sesibuk pekerjaan pasangan muda tersebut.

Jujur saja mengurus bocah itu merepotkan...

...tapi, Deidara masih ingin hidup.

Tentu dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan paman yang terlalu memanjakan keponakannya seperti Uchiha Itachi.

Kemudian hari ini... hanya salah satu hari dimana gadis kecil itu datang berkunjung ditemani ibunya untuk menemui sang paman dan teman baiknya.

"He? Jadi, kalian lari begitu saja? Kejar-kejaran di dalam _supermarket_ yang ramai?"

Suara wanita yang tertawa geli menggema di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi tersebut. Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ sebahu itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap pria berambut pirang panjang di depannya yang duduk bersila dengan wajah kesal.

"Sepertinya seru sekali ya, Deidara- _senpai~_ " ucapnya antara menyindir dan memuji.

Mendengar ini, Reitokaze Deidara mendengus keras dan membuang wajahnya, "Seru apanya? Kau tidak mengalami itu, Sakura!" lalu dia menatap gadis kecil berambut hitam di pelukan wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Sakura itu, "Kau juga, kenapa pula kau harus menceritakannya? Mulutmu tidak bisa dikunci sekali sih!" teriak Deidara kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Uchiha Sarada, anak dari Uchiha Sakura itu memundurkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada sang ibu sebelum membalas perkataan Deidara, "Kata papa, aku tidak boleh berbohong." Jawabnya lugu sembari meremas kain baju yang dikenakan wanita berambut _soft pink_ di belakangnya.

Sakura tertawa dan membawa Sarada kecil ke dalam pelukannya. Menggendongnya saat dia berdiri, "Benar sekali." Wanita beriris hijau _emerald_ itu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, hal yang kemudian diikuti Sarada. Mereka berdua menunjukkan itu pada Deidara yang jengkel melihat mereka.

Kalau seperti ini, kedua perempuan itu terlihat sangat mirip.

Sama-sama menyebalkan.

Deidara mendengus malas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Di sampingnya, teman sejak SMA yang kini menjadi tetangga kamar kosnya itu tak menanggapi apapun. Dia tetap menulis laporan _accounting_ tempatnya bekerja yang harus diserahkan pada bosnya besok. Deidara menoleh dan menatap punggung pria berambut hitam panjang dikuncir itu lalu memanggil namanya, "Hei, Itachi."

Itachi hanya merespon malas, "Hm?"

"Besok mau main _game_ lagi?"

Menyadari maksud Deidara adalah bermain di salah satu tempat _game online,_ Itachi berniat langsung menjawab iya. Setidaknya sampai dia teringat akan sesuatu lalu menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis. Itachi menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tetangganya yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya layaknya keluarga tersebut.

"Hah? Kau memangnya belum tahu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan balik itu malah membuat Deidara yang telah duduk dengan posisi sebelah kakinya ditekuk lalu tangannya menyandar di atas lututnya itu ikut bingung, "Tahu... apa?"

Itachi kemudian langsung menoleh lagi menatap adik iparnya yang telah berdiri kikuk di tengah ruangan. Sakura yang masih menggendong anak pertamanya itu tertawa, "Aku memang belum memberi tahu Deidara- _senpai,_ Itachi- _nii._ " Ucapnya.

"Ha? Apa sih?" Deidara kini berdiri, membuat Sakura yang lebih pendek di depannya itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut, "Ada apa? Beri tahu aku, Sakura!" pintanya dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat penasaran.

Sakura sempat memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya begitu Deidara memajukan wajahnya. Melihat ibunya sekilas terlihat canggung, Sarada kecil berusaha memajukan tangannya untuk menghalangi Deidara, namun dengan cepat Sakura menahannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Sarada." Ucapnya sembari tertawa. Lalu dia menurunkan anaknya itu dari gendongannya, "Ngomong-ngomong mama haus, bisakah kau mengambilkan minum untukku?"

Mendapat permintaan ini, Sarada langsung mengangguk dan tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung berjalan goyah ke arah dapur di belakang. Sakura kembali berdiri, tersenyum melihat kehilangan Sarada sebelum dia kembali menatap Deidara.

"Jadi, _senpai,_ " Sakura tertawa kecil, mencoba mencairkan suasana meskipun gagal. Deidara masih menatapnya penasaran dan mulai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku dan Sasuke mau pergi lagi." Katanya.

Pembukaan ini membuat Deidara langsung membuka mulutnya dan mendengus kesal, "Biar kutebak, menitipkan Sarada lagi?" Sakura tertawa kikuk dan mengangguk. Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat bingung sekali mengatakannya padaku? Biasanya juga kau langsung menitipkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelumnya dan pergi begitu saja."

Mendengar ucapan Deidara membuat Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya, "Soalnya, kali ini... berbeda."

Deidara kembali curiga, "Berbeda apanya?" pria itu berkacak pinggang dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wanita di depannya, "Memangnya kau akan bekerja dimana lagi sampai harus menitipkannya padaku dan Itachi?" tanya Deidara dengan nada yang menyelidik.

Dan entah mengapa... wajah Sakura memerah. Wanita itu melirik ke arah lain sembari menyentuh pipinya malu, "I-Itu—"

"Langsung katakan saja, Sakura," mendengar Itachi berbicara, Deidara menoleh ke belakang dan melihat teman baiknya yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Walau pada akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut pada sang adik ipar yang wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Dia dan Sasuke mau pergi untuk bulan madu kedua mereka."

...

...

...Ha?

"HAAA?" Deidara langsung berteriak kencang dan kembali menghadap Sakura yang panik, "KALIAN KAN SUDAH BUKAN PENGANTIN MUDA LAGI! NGAPAIN BULAN MADU LAGI HAH!? KALAU KAU MAU MENAMBAH ADIK BARU UNTUK BOCAH ITU KAN KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA KAPAN SAJA!" teriak Deidara kesal dengan kedua alis yang sudah saling bertaut.

Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop,_ namun tak mengatakan apapun dan tertawa kikuk, "Justru karena itu, _senpai._ Belakangan Sasuke- _kun_ sibuk sekali, lalu dia diberi cuti sebulan oleh atasannya sebagai hadiah dari kerja kerasnya. Sasuke- _kun_ bersikukuh ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu, "...a-aku kan tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja."

Deidara justru semakin emosi, "HAA? KALAU MAU MENOLAK SIH, TOLAK SAJA!"

Teriakan Deidara mulai memancing emosi Sakura, "AKU TIDAK BISA MENOLAKNYA BEGITU SAJA, _SENPAI!_ SASUKE- _KUN_ SUDAH BERJUANG MEMBERI KAMI NAFKAH, JADI SESEKALI TIDAK APA-APA DONG!" teriak Sakura tak terima.

"YA TAPI BUKAN BERARTI MEREPOTKAN KAKAK-KAKAKMU, BODOH!" teriak Deidara sembari menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi lebar Sakura yang langsung mengaduh, "BAWA SAJA SARADA DENGANMU!"

"TIDAK BISA! TIKET DAN SELURUH TEMPAT YANG KAMI PESAN SUDAH DISIAPKAN HANYA UNTUK DUA ORANG, KAMI TIDAK BISA MERUBAHNYA BEGITU SAJA!"

"OH, JADI KALIAN SUDAH MENYIAPKAN INI SEMUA TANPA BERTANYA DULU PADA KAMI!?"

"APA BOLEH BUAT, 'KAN? KALAU TIDAK CEPAT, BISA-BISA KAMI TIDAK DAPAT TIKETNYA!"

"UKH! MAKANYA JADI PASANGAN MUDA JANGAN KEBELET KAWIN!"

"APA SIH, BILANG SAJA KALAU _SENPAI_ IRI DENGAN KAMI!"

"AKU TIDAK IRI, DASAR JIDAT!"

"DASAR MANIAK TANAH LIAT!"

Pasangan _senior-junior_ itupun saling berada tenaga meski tidak sepenuhnya. Itachi di belakang hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum dia menjatuhkan bulpennya lalu memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap dua orang yang terkadang masih kekanakan tersebut, "Sudahlah Dei, sesekali biarkan mereka bersenang-senang berdua, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Deidara langsung menoleh cepat di saat kedua tangannya masih menahan tinju dari tangan Sakura yang mulai mengamuk, "TAPI ITACHI—"

"Lagipula," Itachi menoleh dan melihat Sarada kecil yang telah memegang gelas berisi air dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik pintu melihat ibunya dan Deidara memasang _pose_ bertarung, "kalian berdua menakuti Sarada. _Come here, girl._ " Ucap Itachi sembari memasang senyumnya lalu membuka kedua tangannya, menyambut Sarada yang mulai berlari kecil lalu masuk ke dalam pelukan pamannya sendiri.

Mendengar itu, Sakura dan Deidara langsung melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing lalu mulai mengatur napas. Keduanya melihat Sarada yang langsung meringkuk manja di pelukan Itachi, menutupi wajahnya yang ketakutan enggan melihat Sakura dan Deidara.

Sakura yang lebih cepat mengendalikan emosinya lalu menatap Deidara di depannya, "Maaf, _senpai._ Aku yang salah," mungkin dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi Deidara masih bisa melihat senyuman sedih yang tertahan di wajah wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut, "kau benar, seharusnya aku mendiskusikan soal ini dulu pada kalian. Apalagi tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin kami akan pergi dua sampai tiga minggu." Tertawa kecil, Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya di depan teman baik sang kakak ipar.

Deidara membenci kenyataan dimana dia bisa tahu bahwa senyuman yang Sakura pasang itu adalah palsu.

"Aku akan membicarakannya pada Sasuke- _kun_ agar bisa dibatalkan secepat—"

"Ah sudahlah, tidak perlu," potong Deidara pada akhirnya sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya di depan Sakura. Wanita itu belum menutup mulutnya dan mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat Deidara yang mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, "aku akan menjaga Sarada. Kau dan Sasuke, nikmati saja waktu kalian berdua."

Sakura tersentak kaget, "Be-Benarkah? Sungguh, _senpai!?_ " teriaknya tak percaya.

"Iya, dengan satu syarat," senyuman Sakura hampir menghilang seandainya Deidara tidak menyeringai, "bawakan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak dan memuaskan." Melirik Sarada dan juga Itachi, "Mereka juga."

" _DEAL!_ " teriak Sakura langsung. Dia berlonjak senang lalu reflek maju dan memeluk Deidara kencang hingga kehabisan napas, "TERIMA KASIH, _SENPAI!_ AAAAH, _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_ " teriak Sakura dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Deidara menepuk-nepuk lengan Sakura, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Iya—Iya, aku mengerti! Lepas—aakh!" Deidara langsung menarik napas panjang begitu Sakura melepaskannya dengan cepat. Wanita yang telah masuk umur tiga puluh tahun ini tersenyum lebar dan menatap iris biru langit Deidara dengan kedua mata berbinar, "Ukh, dasar tenaga _monster._ Hoi, Itachi!"

Pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang bermain tepuk tangan dengan keponakan kesayangannya itu hanya menyahut, "Hm?"

"Kita harus mulai mengatur jadwal dari sekarang."

"Jadwal? Oh," Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sarada lalu menatap teman baiknya itu, "aku belum memberitahumu ya? Aku tidak akan menemanimu mengurus Sarada. Aku harus dinas sebulan ke Kyoto nanti, bersamaan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat menikmati bulan madu mereka."

Deidara yang masih memasang senyuman bodohnya mulai menarik tangannya dari lehernya yang baru saja dipeluk kuat oleh Sakura sebelumnya, "...He?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Jadi, aku juga minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga keponakanku ya, Deidara."

Uchiha Sarada yang sedang mengemut jempolnya di pangkuan Itachi pun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat pria berambut pirang panjang berteriak histeris di tengah ruangan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

...Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Reitokaze Deidara kembali mempertanyakan dirinya yang dulu.

Mengapa dia bisa berteman dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha yang selalu seenak udel memberi perintah!?

KENAPA!?

"Oh ayolah, Deidara. Jangan ngambek begitu," ucapan Itachi rasanya begitu memanaskan telinganya. Deidara yang berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana itu tetap melihat ke depan jalan dengan alis bertaut dan bibir bawahnya dikerucutkan ke depan. Itachi tersenyum tipis, "iya kuakui kami salah karena tidak memberi tahumu terlebih dahulu. Tapi, aku tetap memilihmu karena aku percaya padamu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang serius.

Terdiam sesaat, Deidara melirik Itachi dari sudut matanya. Meski masih tidak mengubah ekspresi kesalnya.

Itachi dan mulut manisnya.

Cih.

Anak sulung Uchiha itu melanjutkan, "Kau tahu 'kan aku bukan tipe yang mudah mempercayai orang lain?" tanya Itachi. Meski Deidara tidak mengatakan apapun, Itachi tahu sahabat baiknya itu mendengarkan, "Sejujurnya, saat mendengar rencana ini dari Sakura, aku sudah mengatur jadwal karena kupikir kita berdua yang akan mengurus Sarada. Tapi, keesokan harinya ketika rapat, timku dipilih direktur untuk melakukan presentasi di Kyoto. Jadi—"

"Jadi, kau tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan dia padaku sendiri," ucap Deidara sembari memberi gerakan kepala yang menunjuk pada Sarada di belakang. Gadis kecil itu digendong oleh ayahnya—Uchiha Sasuke—dan Sakura berjalan di samping suaminya itu, "aku tahu kau salah, tapi setidaknya kewajiban pekerjaan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau hindari. Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang." Sinis Deidara sembari sedikit melirik ke belakang.

Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar ocehan Deidara sementara Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya. Dia langsung melihat ke arah lain begitu Deidara menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Seolah Sasuke ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun dengan keputusannya yang telah memberatkan orang lain secara sepihak.

Ayah muda sialan.

Pada akhirnya Deidara hanya mendengus keras dan kembali menghadap depan. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap dingin adik lelaki di sebelahnya, "Ya sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Deidara tanpa menyembunyikan nada kesalnya.

Itachi mendengus menahan tawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali melihat adik dan sahabatnya yang tak pernah akur sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia ikut memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana ketika membalas, "Tadi sudah kujelaskan, 'kan? Menuju rumah salah satu teman lama," ucapnya datar.

Deidara melirik Itachi, "Oh? Kau mempercayai dia?"

Tertawa kecil, Itachi mengangguk sekilas, "Lumayan, tapi tidak sebesar kepercayaanku padamu," ucapnya dengan santai. Deidara mendalamkan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit namun tak mengatakan apapun. Itachi melanjutkan, "tapi karena dia akan bersamamu, aku bisa tenang. Lagipula dia perempuan yang berkarakter kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Aku yakin kau juga akan menyukainya. Dia bisa membantumu menjaga Sarada."

Deidara hampir saja mengangguk malas... sampai dia menyadari sesuatu dan berhenti melangkah.

Tunggu—

"...Perempuan?" tanya Deidara bingung. Namun Itachi masih belum berhenti dari langkahnya yang justru bertambah cepat. Deidara segera berlari mengejar Itachi. Meninggalkan kedua pasangan dengan anak mereka di belakangnya, "Tunggu dulu, Itachi—"

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ucap Itachi dengan senyum lega di wajahnya. Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil di depannya. Itachi kembali berjalan, "ayo masuk." Ucapnya.

Deidara melihat Itachi dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk meski pada akhirnya dia tetap berjalan mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Pria berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu itu memang sudah mendengar dia akan dibantu dengan rekan Itachi sebagai bentuk permintaann maaf karena Itachi tak bisa membantunya. Tapi...

...perempuan?

Itu berarti, dia akan bersama siapapun perempuan itu selama sebulan penuh untuk mengurus bocah kecil Uchiha?

Err, Deidara tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berdekatan dengan lawan jenisnya itu sejak menjadi editor majalah yang cukup terkenal dengan kritik pedasnya.

"Itachi, sepertinya ini ide yang buruk, aku akan mengurus Sarada sen—"

_**KRIEEET** _

Suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan perkataan Deidara. Dia, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, hingga Sarada langsung menunggu seseorang yang akan keluar dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Itachi- _senpai!?_ Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak perempuan itu dengan semangat lalu membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Dia bahkan langsung meraih tangan kanan Itachi dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya memerah ketika dia mengatakan, "Lalu dimana adik kecil yang akan kurawat itu?" tanyanya antusias sembari berusaha meninggikan tubuhnya untuk mencari sosok anak kecil di belakang Itachi.

Tapi, usaha pencariannya berhenti begitu dia mendengar teriakan, "K-KAU!?"

Hm? Rasanya dia pernah mendengar suara ini.

Suara yang... menyebalkan.

Perempuan berambut cokelat ikal itu menoleh dan melihat Deidara menunjuk ke arahnya dengan jari yang bergetar. Terdiam sesaat, dia terlihat berpikir melihat Deidara. Merasa pernah menemuinya di suatu tempat. Lalu kedua bola matanya membulat seakan teringat sesuatu dan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk Deidara balik.

"AH—"

Menyadari wanita itu ingat dengannya, Deidara reflek bersuara, "K-Kenapa kau ada di si—"

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU, PENCULIK!" teriak wanita itu histeris dan langsung mencengkeram tangan Deidara yang tak sempat menghindar, "AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU KE KANTOR POLISI SEKARANG! _SENPAI!_ BANTU AKU!" teriaknya pada Itachi yang kebingungan. Dia mulai berusaha menarik Deidara keluar pagar rumahnya.

"...Hah?"

"JANGAN MENDENGARKAN WANITA GILA INI, ITACHI!" teriak Deidara histeris. Berusaha melepaskan diri—lalu berhenti begitu menyadari kekuatan wanita ini tidak setara dengan kekuatan wanita biasa pada umumnya—bahkan lebih kuat, "HOY! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MENCULIK, JANGAN AMBIL KEPUTUSAN SEENAKNYA, BODOH!"

"TAPI—"

"Anu," Itachi langsung menengahi keduanya sebelum mereka berteriak lebih kencang. Perempuan beriris cokelat tua itu menoleh pada Itachi, begitu pula Deidara, "aku senang kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi... apa maksudmu dengan penculik, Rinne?" tanya Itachi.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Rinne itu melihat ke arah Itachi lalu melihat kembali ke arah Deidara, "Beberapa waktu lalu, aku lihat dia membawa gadis kecil ke _supermarket_ dan melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya." Itachi menatap Deidara dan Deidara hanya membalas dengan sebelah tangannya terangkat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Orang yang tega melakukan kekerasan seperti itu pantas diadili oleh hukum sesuai undang-undang pasal—"

"Tunggu... Rinne," Itachi tiba-tiba tertawa hingga memegang perutnya. Dia berusaha menahan agar tawanya tidak terlalu keras. Di belakangnya, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar dengan Sakura yang _sweatdrop_ di tempatnya, "itu Reitokaze Deidara. Sahabatku yang kubilang akan membantumu menjaga keponakanku." Lalu Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sarada, menunjukkan tangannya pada gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu.

"Dan ini Uchiha Sarada yang akan kalian jaga."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Rinne reflek melepaskan tangan Deidara yang tentunya juga langsung Deidara tarik dengan cepat. Walau begitu, Rinne tak peduli dan menatap kaget Sarada yang tersenyum kikuk padanya, "Oh, jadi kamu..." lalu dia melihat Deidara lagi dengan tatapan galak, "...meski dia kenalanmu, bukan berarti kau bisa memukul anak kecil sembarangan, bodoh."

Deidara terkesiap. Wanita ini baru pertama kali menemuinya dan langsung menyebutnya bodoh!?

"Lebih bodoh mana jika dibandingkan dengan orang yang langsung menuduhku penculik tanpa bukti, hah!?" teriak Deidara tak mau kalah. Wanita itu mendengus dan membuang wajahnya, "JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!" teriak Deidara lagi penuh emosi.

Itachi kembali tertawa, "Dia Rinnepero Ateicchi. _Kouhai-_ ku di klub memanah dulu," ucapnya memperkenalkan sosok wanita di sampingnya pada keluarga adiknya lalu Deidara. Kemudia Itachi tersenyum pada keduanya, "Oh ya, lebih baik jangan berteriak-teriak di depan rumah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ada tetangga yang terganggu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Rinne langsung menepuk tangannya, "Kau benar, _senpai._ Maafkan aku," lalu dia dengan cepat memegang tangan Itachi dan menariknya ke dalam, "ayo semuanya masuk dulu," ucapnya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Sebelum senyuman itu menghilang ketika menatap Deidara seorang, "kau juga." Ujarnya singkat dengan ekspresi yang jauh lebih jutek dari sebelumnya, lalu menarik Itachi ke dalam rumah yang kemudian diikuti oleh keluarga Sasuke.

Deidara semakin bingung dengan semua perubahan baru di dalam hidupnya yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan sangat tidak enak ini. Sudut empat siku-siku muncul di ujung dahinya, "Apa-apaan sikapnya itu!? Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf padaku!" teriak Deidara lagi entah pada siapa.

Walau begitu, dia adalah laki-laki yang akan selalu memegang kata-katanya. Dia telah berjanji untuk membantu Itachi di masa sulit, sama seperti Itachi yang juga akan membantunya di saat dia membutuhkan.

Semua hanya demi Itachi.

Baik Sasuke dan—siapa nama wanita itu? Rin—Te-i—Taiccho!?—juga harus berterima kasih pada Itachi.

Deidara mendecak kesal lalu akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana milik wanita berambut cokelat tersebut.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Selama masa pengenalan, kedua calon pengasuh itu masih sering bertengkar setiap saat mereka bertemu. Membuat keluarga Uchiha itu khawatir—terutama Sasuke dan Sakura yang perlu ditenangkan oleh Itachi berkali-kali.

Walau begitu, sebenarnya hanya Sakura yang khawatir, Sasuke justru mempercayai anaknya dan mengatakan, "Tenang. Aku tahu Sarada bisa mengatasi mereka." Membuat Sakura dan Itachi terdiam lalu menatap anak polos berumur lima tahun itu. Tentu saja meski tidak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud ayahnya, Sarada tetap tertawa polos dengan wajah memerah. Dia bahkan memberi tanda jempol seolah dia mengerti dan menyetujui perkataan sang ayah.

...Sebenarnya siapa yang mengurus siapa sih.

Sampai hari yang ditentukan akhirnya telah tiba. Deidara dan Rinne mengantar Sasuke, Sakura, dan Itachi ke bandara. Sakura memeluk Sarada yang balas memeluk wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu tertawa geli merasakan Sakura mencium pipi hingga lehernya dengan gemas. Lalu begitu Sakura menggendongnya menjauh, Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Dia menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis melihatnya kemudian mengusap kepalanya.

"Baik-baik ya." Melirik Deidara dan Rinne di depan mereka yang masih membuang muka pada satu sama lain, Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sarada, "Dua bocah itu kuserahkan padamu."

Gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek lurus itu menatap ayahnya dengan bentuk mata yang mirip dengan ibunya. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Iya!" ucapnya semangat.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menggeleng pelan, "Dasar Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucapnya sembari menyikut suaminya itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum santai tanpa membalas lalu mengambil kopernya dan menghampiri sang kakak yang masih mencoba membujuk Deidara dan Rinne.

"Ayo kak, pesawatmu datang lima menit lebih cepat dariku, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Itachi menoleh dan hanya mengangguk lalu menatap kembali sahabat baiknya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Oke, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Dei. Tapi, sekali ini saja ya," Deidara memutar kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Itachi mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan Deidara, "aku janji akan membelikanmu _bakudan_ yang banyak." Tambahnya.

Deidara mendengus kasar, "Itu dan ingatkan aku meninjumu sepulangmu nanti."

Mendengar ini, Rinne langsung meraung tak terima, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu pada Itachi- _senpai!_ "

"Kau diam saja, Teicchi."

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama depanku, Deidara!"

"Tuh, kau sendiri memanggilku dengan nama depan!"

"Siapa dulu yang mulai!?"

Itachi tertawa, "Hahaha, kalian masih akur seperti biasa ya."

"KAMI TIDAK AKUR!"

Teriakan Deidara dan Rinne yang bersamaan itu tidak membuat Itachi berhenti tertawa—justru semakin kencang. Pasangan itu kembali berdebat dan masing-masing tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kedua alis mereka saling mengernyit dalam menunjukkan betapa kesalnya mereka pada satu sama lain. Bahkan sampai mengabaikan Itachi yang masih tersenyum penuh arti di depan mereka.

Mungkin mereka akan terus seperti itu seandainya Itachi tidak tiba-tiba merangkul leher Deidara dengan tangan kirinya lalu memegang kepala Rinne dengan tangan kanannya. Deidara dan Rinne tersentak kaget lalu melirik ke arah Itachi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Itachi masih tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit berbahaya.

"Yah, pokoknya aku ingin kalian bekerja sama dengan baik selama aku tidak ada..."

Itachi membuka sedikit kedua matanya, senyumnya masih berada di tempat meski kini rasanya telah menyimpan suatu arti.

Deidara dan Rinne mendadak bergidik merasakan aura bahaya menyelimuti mereka.

"...sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sarada, aku yang akan pertama mencari kalian."

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada sahabat dan adik kelasnya tersebut. Mereka berdua telah berdiri berdampingan menatap Itachi yang masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi ngeri yang sangat kentara. Itachi memiringkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kuusahakan setiap hari menghubungi kalian, begitu pula Sasuke dan Sakura. Jadi, pastikan hp kalian selalu menyala." Pintanya tanpa bisa dibantah.

Deidara hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit kesal yang berusaha disembunyikannya. Sementara Rinne langsung berdiri tegak dan berteriak dengan semangat, "SIAP, _SENPAI!_ "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berjalan mendekat lalu menyerahkan Sarada pada Rinne yang langsung menerimanya. Sarada dan Rinne saling bertukar senyum sebelum mereka kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Itachi. Ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu melambaikan tangan mereka sekali lagi sebelum memasuki ruang tunggu yang menyambung pada pintu masuk saat pesawat mereka mendarat beberapa menit lagi.

Sarada, Rinne, dan Deidara tetap berdiri di tempat mereka hingga sosok Sakura dan lainnya menghilang. Entah bagaimana Sarada masih bisa tenang meski dia jelas terlihat menahan tangisnya ketika Sasuke dan Sakura terus menjauh dari pandangan. Dia meremas kain baju yang dikenakan Rinne sebelum wanita beriris cokelat itu menepuk punggungnya pelan untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah kepergian mereka, baik Rinne dan Deidara langsung menghela napas lelah. Kedua manusia itu kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain dengan enggan sebelum kembali membuangnya. Rinne sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang sementara Deidara telah menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"...Pulang?" tanya Deidara ragu dan sedikit pelan. Mendengar ini, Rinne mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh. Menatap Deidara di sampingnya yang lebih tinggi dengannya, Sarada juga mengikutinya untuk menatap Deidara.

Ditatap kedua mata perempuan itu membuat Deidara cukup salah tingkah. Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik cepat, "Kalau lama, nanti aku tinggal." Ucapnya dan mulai berjalan.

Melihat ini, Rinne membuka sedikit mulutnya lalu menutupnya. Dia mulai berlari kecil mengikuti Deidara hingga akhirnya berdiri di sampingnya, "Kita akan jadi orang tua sementara di sini," ucap Rinne memulai pembicaraan. Deidara sama sekali tidak menyahut, "jangan sampai menyusahkanku, bodoh." Ketus Rinne sembari melihat lurus ke depan.

Deidara mendecak pelan, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai pria yang bisa memukul anak kecil kapan saja sesuka hatinya."

"Sarada sudah biasa menerima itu. Dia kuat."

"Kau orang dewasa macam apa sih..." gerutu Rinne kesal.

Deidara melirik ke sudut kiri atas lalu menyeringai jahil, "Orang dewasa yang keren."

" _Bullshit._ "

Dan pembicaraan semacam ini terus berlanjut hingga mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Rinne. Mengurus Sarada akan membuat mereka bergantian meminjamkan tempat tinggal masing-masing untuk anak berumur lima tahun tersebut.

Permainan keluarga baru ini... telah dimulai.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Semua keperluan Sarada telah disiapkan Sakura sehari sebelum keberangkatannya sehingga Rinne tinggal mengikuti aturan yang ada. Meski enggan mengakuinya, sesungguhnya Rinnepero Ateicchi cukup antusias dengan rencana mengurus anak selama sebulan ke depan.

Walau Rinne adalah perempuan yang terlihat cukup feminim dan klasik dari penampilannya, tetap saja wanita berambut cokelat ikal itu masih memiliki sifat tomboy yang membuat kepribadiannya menjadi lebih ceroboh dari perempuan kebanyakan. Sejujurnya, Rinne tak pernah bisa dekat dengan anak kecil seperti Sarada. Dia selalu merasa _awkward_ setiap bersama mereka. Bahkan beberapa temannya sering menggodanya dengan mengatakan dia akan menjadi ibu yang buruk kelak.

Menyebalkan sekali.

Tapi, untunglah Uchiha Sarada adalah gadis kecil yang cukup dewasa untuk anak seumurannya. Mungkin pengaruh dari ibunya yang merupakan wanita independen dan juga pengaruh dari ayahnya yang lebih suka mempelajari sekitarnya dengan tenang. Melihatnya sekilas saja, orang pasti tahu Sarada akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang kritis dengan sekitarnya suatu hari nanti.

Dan untuk sekarang, Sarada adalah kandidat yang tepat untuk Rinne belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan anak kecil. Lumayan untuk latihan merakit masa depan, 'kan?

Walau sayangnya, pasangan yang seharusnya menjadi sosok 'ayah' dan membantunya itu adalah laki-laki yang... ah, sudahlah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Ucapan Deidara itu membuat Rinne tersentak kaget. Sudah berapa lama dia menatap pria berambut pirang di sampingnya itu? Deidara hanya sedang berdiri menyandar pada pintu di belakangnya. Menunggu Rinne yang sedang menyiapkan baju ganti dan peralatan balita lainnya untuk Sarada sebagai persiapan saat gadis kecil itu akan pindah ke rumahnya nanti setelah menginap beberapa hari di kamar kos Deidara.

Duduk bersimpuh di atas _tatami_ kamar kos pria itu _,_ Rinne mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Deidara yang juga menundukkan kepala untuk melihatnya dengan setengah mata terbuka.

Rinne membuang wajahnya dan mendengus, "Aku tidak melihatmu, dasar ge er," ketusnya. Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali melihat ke arah lain, "memangnya kau sudah siap? Diam saja seperti patung dari tadi." Sindir Rinne sembari melanjutkan beres-beresnya.

"Sudah dong. Kau saja yang terlalu lambat." Balas Deidara membuat dada Rinne terasa tertusuk begitu saja. Belum sempat gadis itu membalas jengkel, Deidara sudah langsung menambahkan sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sarada yang sudah tertidur lagi di tengah ruangan, "Lihat, gara-gara kau lama sekali, Sarada sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya."

Rinne menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Itu sih bukan salahku. Dia sudah lebih dulu lelah menunggumu pulang dari kantor tahu."

"Tapi saat aku pulang tadi dia masih bangun."

"Lalu kau dan dia kejar-kejaran sampai dia kecapekan."

"Dia mengajakku bermain karena kau terlalu lama," ucap Deidara tak mau kalah. Kali ini Rinne mendengus dan menghentak-hentakkan sentuhannya pada baju-baju kecil yang dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Deidara menghela napas lalu akhirnya turun dari posisinya dan duduk tak jauh dari posisi Rinne membereskan pakaiannya, "ngomong-ngomong aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama."

Mendengar nada serius Deidara yang tak biasa, Rinne yang telah selesai memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas lalu menarik resletingnya itu menoleh. Dia sedikit memutar duduknya dan menatap Deidara bingung.

Pria berambut pirang panjang itu kembali menatap kedua mata Rinne dalam lalu membuka mulutnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "Kenapa kau mau menjaga Sarada?" tanyanya serius.

Seolah mendengar pertanyaan yang aneh, Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa... tentu saja karena aku ingin membantu Itachi- _senpai,_ " melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, pengacara pemula itu menatap Deidara dengan pandangan menuntut, "memangnya ada alasan lain selain itu?"

Ditanya balik hanya membuat Deidara terdiam sesaat. Walau akhirnya dia kembali menghela napas, "Tidak, rasanya mencurigakan." Mengingat gerak-gerik Rinne selama ini, Deidara memasang _pose_ berpikir sebelum berteriak kesal, "Aaah, ya sudahlah. Toh itu juga bukan urusanku."

"Apa sih? Aku 'kan jadi penasaran," tanya Rinne lalu mulai merangkak mendekati posisi Deidara yang duduk menyandar pada pintu di belakangnya, "ayo, katakan saja!" teriaknya sembari melancarkan pukulan pada Deidara yang berusaha menghindarinya dengan malas.

Ditekan seperti itu terus-terusan membuat Deidara kesal juga. Pada akhirnya dia menangkap tangan Rinne yang terus menerus memukulnya, "Oke, hentikan Teicchi! Ini mulai menyebalkan." Deidara menghela napasnya. Mengabaikan posisi mereka yang cukup berdekatan, akhirnya dengan sebelah mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup poni panjangnya, Deidara membuka mulutnya.

"Kau suka Itachi, 'kan?"

Rinne yang tadinya tertawa senang membuat Deidara kesal lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya itu perlahan tapi pasti kehilangan senyumnya. Dia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Wajahnya dengan cepat memerah padam hingga dia menggertakkan giginya.

"NGGAK KOK!"

"...Oh ya?"

Begitu Deidara langsung bertanya kembali, Rinne kembali gelagapan dan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Ng-ng-ng-ng-nggak kok, aku hanya menghormati Itachi- _senpai._ Itu saja!" teriaknya lagi.

Mendengar ini, Deidara tidak bereaksi apapun selain menyeringai. Dia melipat jari kelingking, manis, dan tengahnya lalu menunjuk pada Rinne seolah dia akan menembak wanita itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Aku bisa tahu jika ada orang yang berbohong padaku lho."

Tersenyum melihat wajah Rinne yang sudah sangat memerah, Deidara tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku menemui perempuan yang menyukai Itachi. Jadi, kau bukan kasus yang spesial," ucap Deidara santai sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Rinne menggerutu kesal dengan dua pipi yang digembungkan.

"Aaaargh! Kau ini memang menyebalkan!" teriak perempuan berambut cokelat ikal itu dan mulai memukul-mukul Deidara. Pria berambut pirang panjang yang digerai itu hanya tertawa sembari melindungi wajahnya, "Terserah kau tahu atau tidak, tapi jangan sampai kau memberi tahu Itachi- _senpai!_ Sampai dia tahu, kuakhiri hidupmu!" teriaknya histeris hingga mulai membuat Deidara mengaduh di tengah pukulannya.

"Iya iya aku mengerti! Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Itachi!"

Rinne mulai berhenti, menatap Deidara tak yakin, "...Janji?"

Melirik perempuan di depannya, Deidara menghela napas, "Janji." Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Rinne. Meski dia menambahkan di dalam hati, _"Meski rasanya Itachi pasti sudah tahu tanpa perlu kukatakan sih."_

Ucapan Deidara berhasil membuat Rinne tenang. Walau Rinne terlihat masih tak sepenuhnya percaya pada Deidara yang notabene merupakan sahabat terbaik Itachi bahkan tinggal sebelahan dengannya. Mereka terus saling menatap seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba tangan kecil memukul bahu Deidara hingga membuat kedua orang itu terkejut.

"He... Sarada?" ucap Deidara sembari menoleh dan memegang bahunya secara reflek, "Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil meski Sarada menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Deidara- _san_ jahat!" teriak Sarada dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut membuat para orang dewasa di sana kebingungan, "Kau membuat mama-Rin menangis!" teriaknya lagi sembari menunjuk wajah Rinne yang memang terlihat memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"Mama-Rin!?" teriak Deidara tak percaya.

Mengabaikan itu, Rinne langsung mengucek kedua matanya—meski dia tak benar-benar menangis. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan membuka kedua tangannya. Mengajak Sarada berjalan goyah menuju pelukannya, "Mama-Rin tidak apa-apa? Deidara- _san_ tidak memukulmu, 'kan?" tanya Sarada yang langsung memegang wajah Rinne, memegang pipi wanita itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Rinne tertawa lalu menggendong Sarada sembari berdiri, "Tidak kok, dia hanya sedikit menyebalkan," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil, "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Sarada." Lanjutnya sembari mencium pipi _chubby_ yang menggemaskan itu, membuat Sarada tertawa kecil pada akhirnya.

Melihat keakraban dua perempuan itu membuat Deidara mendengus kesal. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya sehingga mereka melihat ke arahnya sekarang. Sarada mendengus dan bergerak menggemaskan berusaha melindungi Rinne dari Deidara dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, ya ampun," desah Deidara. Lalu dia berkacak pinggang melihat Sarada di depannya dengan kesal, "lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi dekat dengan Teicchi!? Bukankah sampai kemarin kau masih merengek mencari pamanmu?" teriaknya kesal.

Sarada memanyunkan bibirnya, "Mama-Rin tidak sejahat Deidara- _san!_ "

"Hei hei, kau saja memanggil dia mama-Rin," Deidara tertawa jahil ketika dia mengetuk dahi Sarada di balik poni miringnya, "kau juga seharusnya memanggilku papa-Dei dong, hahaha!" ucapnya diakhiri tawa. Merasa Sarada tidak akan mengerti.

Rinne hampir saja berteriak protes sampai Sarada langsung berteriak lebih dulu, "Baiklah, papa-Dei jahat!" teriak Sarada dengan suara cemprengnya.

Langsung menoleh ke Sarada, Rinne berteriak histeris, "EEEEEH!?"

Tapi, Deidara justru menyeringai lebar dengan deretan gigi putihnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sarada di gendongan Rinne, "Nah! Pintar sekali anak papa~~" ucapnya senang.

Dibanding terlihat bangga karena telah berhasil mengajarkan anaknya kata-kata baru, lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai bangga karena telah berhasil mengajari binatang peliharaannya. Dan mungkin Sarada menyadari ini, sehingga dia berusaha memukul tangan Deidara yang terus mengacak rambut hitam pendeknya.

Sarada dan Deidara terlalu sibuk pada satu sama lain hingga tidak menyadari Rinne yang wajahnya telah memerah kembali... entah kenapa. Ya, wanita itu tahu dia merasa malu. Tapi, pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah...

...kenapa harus malu?

Ini hanya... Deidara, 'kan?

Lalu... lalu... kenapa—

—jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti ini!?

"Hahaha, kau jadi mirip ayahmu kalau merengut seperti itu, dasar bocah!" ejek Deidara tanpa beban sama sekali. Wajah Sarada masih terlihat kesal, tapi dia hanya melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, tidak mau disebut sebagai anak cengeng. Mengingat selalu pesan ayahnya untuk menjadi perempuan yang kuat seperti ibunya.

Namun tidak mempedulikan itu, Deidara kembali berdiri tegak dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Ya sudahlah, sana kalian pergi, Tei—"

_**BHUAG** _

Tonjokan keras itu sama sekali di luar nalar Deidara. Meski tonjokan itu tidak cukup keras untuk membuat Deidara terjatuh, tetap saja terasa sakit. Menatap jengkel wanita yang menonjoknya, Deidara berteriak, "ADUH! Kenapa lagi—"

"DEIDARA BODOH!" teriak Rinne kesal. Dia berbalik untuk mengambil tas Sarada lalu berjalan melewati Deidara yang kebingungan dengan langkah yang keras. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan, "Jadi papa saja tidak becus, dasar sok!"

"Hah!? Kau sendiri belum becus jadi mama!" teriak Deidara kesal. Masih tidak mengerti sama sekali terutama dengan kebiasaan Rinne yang tiba-tiba marah lalu tiba-tiba baik lagi nantinya, "Lebih baik kau ubah kebiasaanmu yang suka tiba-tiba marah seperti ini, Itachi tidak suka wanita kasar tahu!" keluhnya sembari mengusap wajahnya yang baru saja kena tonjok.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Itachi- _senpai!_ " teriak Rinne lagi. Warna merah di wajahnya sama sekali belum menipis. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo kita pulang saja, Sarada!" ucapnya sembari berusaha membuka pintu.

Sarada hanya tertawa kecil dan memegang Rinne semakin erat, "Baik, mama-Rin!" teriaknya sembari tertawa.

Deidara yang masih memegang wajahnya mulai berjalan menghampiri, "Tunggu, kau tidak mau kuantar?"

"Aku bisa menyetir sendiri!" balas Rinne galak membuat Deidara berjengit ngeri. Setelah pintu berhasil terbuka, Rinne segera keluar dan berniat menutupnya. Meski begitu, Sarada menyempatkan diri membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Deidara yang berdiri kaku di atas lantai.

" _Bye bye,_ papa-Dei!"

_**BRAK** _

Dan pintu pun tertutup rapat.

Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih diam di sana sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa sih?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Di hari-hari berikutnya, mereka masih menjalankan kegiatan seperti biasa. Bergantian membawa Sarada ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit... seandainya orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak terus-terusan bertanya siapa ayah atau ibu dari anak yang mereka bawa tersebut.

Dan Sarada tidak begitu menolong dengan ucapannya yang telah kental menempel di lidahnya akhir-akhir ini. Papa-Dei dan mama-Rin.

Berkat itu, ucapan, "KAPAN KAU MENIKAH, RINNE!?" atau "DEIDARA, SIAPA WANITA YANG KAU HAMILI, SIALAN!?" dan sejenisnya sudah menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari. Terlebih mengingat pekerjaan mereka yang menuntut mereka untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru setiap harinya.

Meski kesal, tapi setidaknya kedua manusia itu telah terbiasa dan sudah menyiapkan setiap jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan muncul. Sekedar informasi tambahan, di kantor pengacaranya, Rinne membiarkan Sarada berlari-lari bebas hingga dia kelelahan sendiri dan tidur di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Kantor pengara berbentuk kubus dan cukup kecil sehingga tak perlu khawatir meski ada klien datang, Rinne masih bisa mengawasi Sarada di setiap sudut.

Sementara di sisi lain, Deidara membawa tas penggendong bayi yang biasa dia kaitkan di punggung atau perutnya lalu menahan Sarada di sana, agar Deidara bebas membawa anak perempuan itu setiap menemui para penulis atau desainer grafis untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Walau alasan sebenarnya adalah agar Sarada tidak lari kemana-mana lalu tersesat di gedung penerbitan majalah yang besar ini. Deidara tidak mau repot mencari anak hilang selagi dia sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Tidak, terima kasih.

Aah, seandainya saja Deidara tahu... dia telah dicap sebagai ' _blonde daddy'_ berkat kebiasaan barunya itu.

Itu yang terjadi di hari-hari biasa. Sampai akhirnya tiba hari libur pada minggu ketiga sejak mereka mulai mengasuh Sarada. Deidara dan Rinne memutuskan untuk mengajak anak asuh mereka itu berjalan-jalan ke salah satu taman bermain yang cukup besar di Tokyo. Sekalian juga _refreshing_ setelah menjalani pekerjaan yang melelahkan untuk pasangan dewasa tersebut.

"Aaah, capeknyaaa!" keluh Deidara ketika dia akhirnya duduk pada salah satu kursi yang tersedia di dalam taman bermain yang luas itu. Cuaca yang panas membuat Deidara menguncir rambut pirang panjangnya seperti ekor kuda. Dia merentangkan tangannya di atas sandaran kursi itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Akh, panasnya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan duduk menghadap kipas angin..." tambahnya.

Rinne yang masih menggendong Sarada itu akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Deidara. Dia tersenyum saat memberikan botol susunya pada Sarada yang langsung menerima dan memasukkan dot ke dalam mulutnya. Rinne meletakkan Sarada duduk di antara dirinya dan Deidara sebelum melihat ke arah laki-laki yang mengipaskan dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya itu.

"Dasar lemah, baru segini saja sudah kepanasan," sindir Rinne dengan senyuman sombong di wajahnjya. Deidara hanya meliriknya kesal namun tak mengatakan apapun. Kembali mengipasi dirinya sendri dengan cepat, "jangan protes dong. Datang ke sini itu idemu, 'kan?"

Deidara mendesah, "Ya, tapi tidak kusangka sepanas ini," keluhnya lagi. Rinne memutar kedua bola matanya dan Rinne mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Deidara, "haaah, mengurus anak kecil itu melelahkan sekali. Aku heran bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura bisa langsung memilih untuk membuat anak segera setelah menikah. Apa mereka kebablasan?" gumam Deidara entah pada siapa sembari memegang dagunya sendiri.

Rinne menggeleng lemah, "Sssh, tidak sopan membicarakan orang lain seperti itu," dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membuka sebelahnya hanya untuk melirik Deidara di sampingnya, "mereka mungkin saja punya pemikiran yang lebih matang darimu."

"Mereka? Calon adik iparmu?" goda Deidara.

Mendengar godaan yang seharusnya memuatnya merasa dirinya malu itu, wanita berambut cokelat ikal tersebut memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuang wajahnya. Merasa malu meski sedikit namun... tak lebih. Kedua pipinya juga mungkin memerah tapi... entahlah. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang.

Oh.

Detak jantungnya tidak terdengar sekeras dulu setiap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sang _senpai_ disebut.

Tapi, mengabaikan keanehan itu, Rinne tetap mendengus dan berkata, "Bukan urusanmu."—kehabisan kata-kata.

Deidara hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali melihat lurus ke depan. Suasana di antara mereka berdua kembali tenang dan tidak ada yang mulai berbicara duluan. Seolah menikmati istirahat mereka sesaat ini sebelum kembali memutar taman bermain dan mencoba wahana baru.

Terus seperti itu sampai suara yang juga tak kalah cemprengnya muncul di antara mereka.

"Hei hei, main yuk!"

Baik Sarada, maupun Deidara dan Rinne, mereka bertiga langsung melihat ke bawah. Dimana ada seorang laki-laki kecil berambut pirang dan model rambut seperti buah apel itu menatap Sarada antusias. Dilihat dari perawakannya, mungkin dia juga berumur sama seperti Sarada yang langsung melepaskan botol susu dari mulutnya. Gadis kecil itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, mungkin merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut pirang yang memegang sisi kursi tepat di bawah kakinya.

Deidara dan Rinne hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Namun mereka kembali melihat Sarada. Memilih diam karena keputusan berada di tangan gadis kecil berumur lima tahun tersebut.

Lalu di sebelah laki-laki pirang itu muncul anak laki-laki lain, kali ini berambut biru muda. Setelah temannya itu muncul, pemuda kecil berambut pirang tersebut menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Namaku Boruto! Ini tetangga dan juga teman baikku, Mitsuki!" teriaknya sembari meraih bahu Mitsuki yang tetap tersenyum dan merangkulnya. Sarada masih diam membuat Boruto melanjutkan, "Ayo, main dengan kami!"

Mendengar ajakan ini, Sarada membuka sedikit bibir tipisnya. Dia meremas botol susu di tangannya dengan kuat. Dua iris _onyx_ miliknya terasa tenggelam di dalam iris biru laut milik Boruto tersebut. Sarada mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Deidara dan Rinne bergantian, "Bolehkah aku bermain?" tanyanya pelan—nyaris berbisik.

Mendengar permintaan ini, Deidara dan Rinne sedikit tersentak lalu kembali bertatapan. Mereka tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Sarada, "Boleh, tapi jangan lepas dari pandangan kami," ucap Rinne.

Sarada yang masih menatap Rinne itu kemudian merasakan tangan yang meremas kepalanya, " _You know the rules, kid,_ " ucap Deidara dengan bahasa inggris yang cukup dimengerti oleh gadis cerdas itu. Sarada menoleh dan melihat Deidara yang menyeringai padanya, "jangan jauh-jauh dari sini. Kau tahu sendiri resikonya jika kau sampai kehilangan kami." Ucapnya.

Kata-kata Deidara membuat Sarada tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Deidara menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Sarada bergerak turun dari kursi yang cukup tinggi untuk tubuhnya. Boruto dan Mitsuki memundurkan tubuh mereka agar Sarada bisa turun dengan leluasa. Setelah berhasil turun, Sarada menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Deidara dan Rinne dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Ayo! Di sana!" ajak Boruto yang langsung menarik tangan Sarada yang kaget dan reflek berteriak protes namun tak dipedulikan. Mitsuki di sampingnya pun hanya tertawa kecil dan ikut berlari dengan mereka menuju taman bermain anak-anak tepat di seberang Deidara dan Rinne duduk.

Melihat ketiga anak kecil itu terlihat tertawa senang dari kejauhan, Deidara dan Rinne tersenyum pada diri mereka sendiri. Menyadari tidak ada lagi Sarada di antara mereka rasanya begitu kosong. Rinne menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, memperhatikan Sarada yang mulai bermain di kotak pasir bersama dua teman laki-laki lainnya.

"Aku curiga dia akan menjadi perempuan populer nantinya. Hm, mungkin mulai di SD atau SMP?" tanya Deidara entah pada siapa. Rinne menoleh dan mengedipkan kedua matanya. Deidara kembali tertawa dan merentangkan tangannya di atas sandaran kursi hingga sebagian tangan kanannya menyentuh punggung Rinne, "Cih, dasar Uchiha. Selalu populer tak peduli apa jenis kelamin mereka." Ucapnya antara kesal dan senang.

Mendengar ini, Rinne tertawa kecil, "Sok tahu. Memangnya kau ayahnya?"

"Untuk sekarang, iya," jawaban itu tak disangka Rinne yang langsung menoleh. Deidara pun ikut menoleh dengan seringai liciknya seperti biasa, "dan kau ibunya, 'kan?" tanyanya balik.

Kedua bola mata Rinne membulat mendengar itu dan kedua pipinya langsung memerah dengan cepat. Dia segera membuang wajahnya dan membuat Deidara memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Rinne menggerutu kesal dan menutup wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Apa sih ini?

Kenapa sih?

Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini!?

"Teicchi?" panggil Deidara. Dia mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis di sampingnya, "Hei, kau kenapa? Kepanasan?" tanyanya polos—atau pura-pura polos.

Rinne mendesah keras, "Aaakh, menyebalkaaan," gerutunya. Lalu dia menarik tangannya dan menatap Deidara jengkel, "jangan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu dong! Aku malu mendengarnya dasar bodoh!" teriaknya dengan kedua pipi memerah.

Deidara mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Eeh?" dia kemudian menghela napas lalu kembali menghadap depan, "Kau ini membingungkan sekali sih." Keluhnya.

"Ya maaf." Ketus Rinne dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Deidara melirik Rinne lagi kemudian menghela napasnya sembari mengusap kepalanya. Kedua matanya kembali mencari sosok Sarada. Gadis kecil itu kini telah bermain di daerah perosotan. Ah, dia terlihat menikmati waktunya.

Tersenyum kecil, Deidara kembali membuka mulutnya, "Hei, Teicchi," mendengar namanya disebut, Rinne sedikit menoleh, "suatu hari nanti... apakah kau ingin memiliki anakmu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat wanita di sampingnya terkejut. Tapi, Rinne menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri agar tidak berteriak dan justru menggali kuburannya sendiri lebih dalam. Akhirnya wanita yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu meremas rok yang menutupi lututnya lalu menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"...Tentu saja," dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Sarada yang tertawa bersama Boruto dan Mitsuki. Tersenyum lembut, Rinne menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya, "karena itu aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh merawat Sarada... walau aku tak yakin aku telah melakukannya dengan benar. Haha, sepertinya aku masih perlu perjalanan yang panjang ya." Gumamnya.

"...Oh ya?" pertanyaan Deidara itu membuat Rinne melirik padanya. Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang tersebut memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Menurutku selama kau berusaha untuk tetap melakukan yang terbaik, berarti kau sudah siap menjadi ibu." Jelas Deidara diakhiri dengan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum kembali melihat Sarada.

"Kalau aku sendiri... jika ibu dari anak-anakku adalah wanita sepertimu, aku tidak akan merasa keberatan sama sekali."

Rinne tersentak dan menoleh cepat, "Eh?" warna merah kembali memenuhi wajahnya, "K-Kau..."

Deidara mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Hm?" melihat warna merah yang semakin memekat di wajah perempuan manis di depannya. Deidara mulai tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia ikut tersentak dan kedua pipinya reflek mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Eh... i-itu maksudku—anu—" ucapan Deidara terbata dan dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam sebelum membuang muka ke arah lain. Begitu pula Rinne yang membuang muka ke arah sebaliknya.

Akh, tidak tidak.

Situasi macam apa ini!?

Mereka semakin panik dan tidak tahu siapa yang harus memulai sampai suara Sarada membuat mereka reflek memekik kaget. Sarada yang telah kembali dengan Boruto dan Mitsuki di sisi kanan-kirinya itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa papa-Dei? Mama-Rin?" tanyanya polos.

"WAAAA—ha? A-Ada apa, Sarada?" tanya Rinne sembari memegang dadanya dimana jantungnya berdebar keras... dan semakin keras, "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kami hanya... sedang asyik bercanda... haha," dustanya dengan kaku.

Sarada masih menatapnya bingung namun memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apapun. Dia gadis yang cukup cerdas untuk membaca situasi. Akhirnya dia mengungkapkan maksudnya sendiri, "Kami mau naik itu!" teriaknya semangat sembari menunjuk permainan yang merupakan lingkaran besar di tengah taman, biang lala.

Rinne mengangguk, "Oh—"

"Tunggu dulu, bocah. Orang tua kalian dimana? Memangnya kalian boleh berkeliaran sendiri!?" tanya Deidara langsung memotong. Pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Boruto dan Mitsuki.

"Kami sudah mengatakannya pada mereka kok!" jawab Boruto cepat sembari menunjuk kedua orang tua yang berdiri cukup jauh di belakang mereka, "Tapi, mereka mau mencari tempat untuk memberi susu pada Himawari dulu, jadi kami bilang kami akan pergi dengan orang tua Sarada!" ucapnya semangat. Seolah idenya adalah ide terbaik yang pernah ada.

Himawari? Mencari tempat untuk memberi susu?

Menyusui?

Oh, mungkin... Boruto atau Mitsuki memiliki adik yang masih bayi?

"Kami janji akan bertemu mereka lagi di sini, karena itu ayo kita pergi sekarang sebelum mereka kembali!" ucap Boruto sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal. Mendengar tuntutan ini, Rinne dan Sarada menoleh pada satu sama lain, "Ayoo!" teriak Boruto lagi, menarik tangan Rinne sementara Mitsuki menarik tangan Deidara yang lengah.

Kedua 'orang tua' muda itu kelimpungan setelah tubuh mereka ditarik dengan kuat. Deidara dan Rinne akhirnya berdiri lalu tak sengaja menabrak sisi bahu masing-masing. Begitu bahu mereka bersentuhan, Deidara dan Rinne reflek melihat ke satu sama lain. Menyadari wajah mereka yang berdekatan—jauh lebih dekat dari biasanya—dan mengingat pembicaraan yang baru saja terjadi, kedua pipi mereka segera memerah dan mereka pun reflek membuang wajah masing-masing.

Deidara dan Rinne segera berdiri tegak begitu Boruto dan Mitsuki melepaskan pegangan mereka. Berdehem pelan dan merapikan baju mereka dengan salah tingkah. Pasangan itu saling melirik beberapa kali lalu menghindar, terus seperti itu.

Benar-benar... aneh.

Dan tiga anak kecil di sana menjadi saksi bisu atas perilaku pasangan yang menggelikan ini.

"Oke, anak-anak," Deidara berdehem lagi untuk mencairkan suasana lalu berkacak pinggang di depan tiga anak kecil yang mendongak melihatnya, "tidak baik langsung menarik orang tua seperti tadi. Kalian ini—"

Namun, layaknya anak-anak nakal seumuran mereka, Boruto dengan cepat berbalik lalu mengajak kedua temannya berlari, "Ayo kita balapan! Siapa yang duluan sampai di biang lala, dia pemenangnya!" tantang bocah berambut pirang itu. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, dia mulai berlari, "SAMPAI BERTEMU DI SANA!" teriaknya.

"BORUTO!" teriak Sarada kesal walau akhirnya dia ikut berlari. Mitsuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyusul kedua temannya.

Melihat tiga bocah lari meninggalkannya, Deidara reflek berteriak, "WOY TUNGGU! AAAAKH, DASAR KALIAN!" lalu pria berambut pirang panjang itu ikut berlari mengejar mereka. Sebelum benar-benar berlari, Deidara berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Rinne yang masih terpaku.

"Aku duluan, Teicchi." Rinne tersentak dan berdiri tegak. Deidara sudah kembali berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya, "SAMPAI BERTEMU DI BIANG LALA!" kemudian berlari kencang seolah tak peduli lawannya adalah bocah-bocah berumur lima tahun.

Melihat itu, Rinne mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Melihat bagaimana Deidara dengan cepat menyusul ketiga bocah lima tahun itu lalu menangkap mereka satu persatu. Mitsuki dan Sarada yang pertama tertangkap. Deidara memindahkan Sarada agar duduk di atas dua bahunya hingga gadis kecil itu bisa memeluk kepalanya. Tangan Deidara yang kosong pun digunakan untuk menangkap Boruto yang langsung meronta.

"WAAA LEPASKAN _OJI-SAN!_ " teriak Boruto, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Mitsuki yang tenang di tangan Deidara satu lagi hanya tertawa melihat Boruto sementara Sarada terus berteriak pada Boruto agar tetap tenang sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ukh, kalian ini menyusahkan sekali," gerutu Deidara meski pada akhirnya dia tetap berlari pelan membawa ketiga bocah itu dengan ekspresi lelah, "ah, aku memang belum siap memiliki anak." Keluhnya meski tidak ada yang mendengar. Apalagi tiga anak yang mulai meronta bersamaan selama perjalanannya.

Memperhatikan Deidara yang semakin menjauh, Rinne membuka mulutnya. Kedua matanya berbinar sebelum dia tertawa geli melihat Deidara yang terus berteriak protes hingga diperhatikan orang-orang sekitar. Wanita berambut cokelat ikal itu mulai berlari kecil mengejar Deidara dan terus tersenyum selama perjalanannya.

"Kau juga bisa menjadi ayah yang baik, Deidara."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Dua hari lagi... semua ini akan berakhir.

Entah kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat ketika manusia mulai menikmatinya. Seakan mereka harus menyadari kenyataan bahwa mereka bukanlah makhluk abadi di dunia ini. Dimana setelah menyadari ini, maka mereka harus secepatnya menggoreskan dalam-dalam ingatan bahagia pada otak mereka agar bisa mengingatnya sampai kapanpun hingga akhirnya tiba.

Terlalu menyedihkan, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Karena itu... manfaatkan waktumu sebaik-baiknya.

Membuka kedua matanya, Rinne merasakan angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahnya. Rambut cokelat ikalnya yang cukup tebal tertiup sedikit ke belakang. Rinne tersenyum lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Suara pintu di belakangnya membuatnya menoleh.

"Masuklah, memangnya kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Reitokaze Deidara. Tangan kirinya menggendong Sarada yang sudah tertidur lelap di atas dada bidangnya yang tertutupi kaos oblong yang dikenakannya. Tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu, "Aku sudah bilang untuk menginap saja hari ini, 'kan? Aku tidak mau mengantar kalian jam segini." Ucapnya jengkel sebelum Rinne sempat membantah.

Suara kereta terakhir pada malam ini pun seolah menyahut percakapan mereka. Rinne menoleh pada arah rel dimana kereta itu melaju dengan cepat dan meninggalkan mereka. Tersenyum kecil, Rinne kembali menatap Deidara.

"Hm, aku khawatir ada seseorang yang akan menyerangku saat tidur nanti."

"Hah? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini kau!?"

Bantahan Deidara membuat Rinne tersentak dan wajahnya memerah antara kesal dan malu, "Enak saja! Aku mana mungkin melakukan itu!" teriaknya tak terima.

Deidara menggigil tak peduli, "Akh, terserah! Cepatlah masuk, dingin sekali tahu!" merasakan Sarada mengerang di gendongannya, Deidara semakin panik, "Waaa! Ayo Teicchi! Menidurkan bocah ini susah sekali! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"

Rinne akhirnya menghela napas lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara. Dia yang menutupnya setelah melihat Deidara telah masuk lebih ke dalam, lebih tepatnya ke ruang utama. Di sana telah tersedia kasur kecil untuk Sarada. Deidara menjongkokkan dirinya lalu meletakkan Sarada di atas kasur kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Pria berambut pirang panjang itu membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping, masih menepuk-nepuk perut Sarada yang kembali bergerak gelisah. Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya sampai dia merasakan seseorang berbaring tepat di samping Sarada. Tahu siapa itu, Deidara membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Rinne berbaring menyamping menghadap Sarada yang tidur telentang.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Deidara akhirnya mendiamkan tangannya di atas perut Sarada. Kedua matanya menatap Rinne yang masih melihat Sarada lurus di sampingnya. Deidara membuka mulutnya sedikit, "Tidur saja di kasur. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Ucapnya. Mencoba membalas perkataan Rinne sebelumnya dengan serius.

Rinne melirik ke atas, dimana Deidara masih berbaring menyamping namun tangannya menahan kepalanya agar tidak mengenai _tatami._ Wanita itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku ingin di sini saja," bisiknya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendengarkan dengkuran halus Sarada di sampingnya.

Deidara mendengus namun tak mengatakan apapun. Dia menatap Rinne terus sampai akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar tidak membuka kedua matanya lagi karena telah jatuh ke alam mimpinya. Menyadari ini, Deidara menarik tangannya di atas perut Sarada, hanya untuk menyebrang lalu memegang sisi wajah Rinne di sampingnya. Mengelus pipi lalu rambut ikal cokelatnya yang kemudian dimainkan oleh jari-jari pria itu yang cukup besar.

Bibir atas dan bawahnya terbuka sedikit. Lalu tertutup lagi. Yakin Rinne tidak akan melihat, Deidara tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang mungkin tak akan pernah dia tunjukkan pada wanita aneh yang telah membuatnya mengingat kembali... rasa yang pernah dia lupakan.

Kenapa harus dengan perempuan gila ini?

"Bodoh."

Deidara tidak mengerti.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Deidara membuka kedua matanya sembari mengerang pelan begitu merasakan sesuatu seperti kilat atau cahaya entah apa mengenai matanya. Rasa ini... tubuhnya... ah!

Sejak kapan dia tertidur!?

Deidara tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka kedua matanya cepat. Pandangan pertamanya adalah Sarada yang telah bangun di sampingnya menatapnya dengan polos. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya syok.

Dia dan Rinne... telah tidur bersebelahan dan saling memeluk dengan Sarada di tengah mereka. Tangan Deidara berada di atas tangan Rinne, bahkan memegang kepala wanita itu yang menunduk di dekat wajah Sarada.

Ini seperti... dirinya telah memeluk anak dan—uhuk—istrinya.

Wajah Deidara langsung memerah dan reflek menarik tangannya cepat. Dia segera duduk dengan dua tangan di belakangnya menahan tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih sangat memerah dan rambut pirangnya berantakan sebangun tidur. Melihat Rinne yang mulai mengerang pelan namun belum membuka kedua matanya, "A-Apa—"

"Yah, bangun deh."

Suara seseorang yang dikenalnya itu membuat Deidara kaget dan langsung menoleh cepat. Melihat Uchiha Itachi memegang hpnya sembari menahan tawa geli. Di sampingnya, Uchiha Sakura juga menutup mulutnya—menahan diri untuk tidak teriak senang dengan wajah memerah. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang tetap diam di tempatnya melihat Deidara dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasa.

Mengingat dia terbangun berkat suatu kilat atau sejenisnya lalu dia melihat Itachi memegang hp, Deidara segera sadar bahwa dia baru saja difoto dengan _pose_ memalukan tadi. Meski begitu, dia berteriak jengkel, "Ka-Kalian kok sudah pulang!?"

Bukan hal aneh bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke kamarnya, Deidara dan Itachi masing-masing memegang kunci duplikat kamar satu sama lain. Ini semua mereka lakukan setelah beberapa kali ketinggalan barang berharga di dalam kamar sebelumnya.

_Well,_ itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Pekerjaanku bisa selesai lebih awal," lalu Itachi menunjuk kedua adiknya, "dan mereka cukup kepikiran dengan keadaan kalian di sini, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Tapi—"

Itachi tersenyum hangat menatap Deidara.

"—sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati waktu kalian. Maaf ya, kami jadi mengganggu."

Ah... Deidara sama sekali tidak bisa menyukai senyuman itu.

Wajah Deidara semakin memerah. Dia ingin berdiri dan menjelaskan bahwa semua yang mereka lihat ini tidak benar. Semua ini ada alasannya. Tapi, rasanya dia kehilangan kekuatannya entah bagaimana. Lalu dia melirik Rinne yang masih lelap dengan tidurnya. Kemudian kembali melihat Itachi dan Sakura yang masih tersenyum menggoda di depannya.

Aaaakh!

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mereka semua melihat ke arah ayah muda tersebut, "yang penting kembalikan anakku."

Haha.

Rasanya Deidara ingin membanting adik sahabatnya itu.

Dan _yeah,_ dia akan melakukannya.

"GAAAAHHHH, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL. SINI AKU BUNUH SAJA KAU SEKARANG!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Deidara- _senpai!_ Hentikan!"

"Lakukan di luar kalau kalian mau bertengkar."

Lalu seisi kamar ini semakin berisik. Sarada yang melihat semuanya mulai kebingungan hingga akhirnya dia mengisak pelan. Sampai akhirnya—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...Semuanya menjadi kacau balau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You're like a fistful of sand** _

_**It's like I can hold you but I can't** _

_**You're not easy, that's why I want you more** _

_**.  
** _

_**I can't control my heart, it's ridiculous** _

_\- BLACKPINK (As If It's Your Last)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN?** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(OMAKE)** _

"Jadi?"

Pertanyaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Deidara menoleh bingung, "Apanya?"

"Kau dan Rinne," mendengar nama itu, Deidara sedikit menahan napasnya namun tak mengatakan apapun. Itachi tersenyum tipis, "kalian sudah sampai mana?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun," merasa percuma juga menyembunyikan pada Itachi, karena cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengetahuinya, "aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padanya."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak?" tanya Itachi sedikit terkejut.

Deidara tidak begitu menanggapinya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Itachi. Rasanya ingin mengatakan bahwa... tidak mungkin dia akan diterima karena wanita itu memiliki perasaan pada Itachi. Tapi—

Pria berambut pirang panjang itu menggeleng pelan.

Percuma juga memikirkannya sekarang. Gadis berambut cokelat ikal itu sudah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Lalu kenapa... dia meremas erat tiang pagar pembatas di tangannya?

"Deidara," mendengar namanya disebut, Deidara hanya menggumam pelan namun tak merespon. Itachi tertawa kecil, "kau ingat kan tadi aku yang mengantar Rinne sampai menuruni tangga menuju pagar keluar wilayah kos?" pria berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apakah kau mau tahu apa yang Rinne katakan padaku?"

Kali ini Deidara berhasil dibuat menoleh dan melihat Itachi membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Deidara membulatkan kedua bola mata biru langit miliknya. Itachi kembali tersenyum lalu menatap depannya.

"Dia pasti belum jauh," ucap Itachi lagi. Angin meniup rambut panjang kedua lelaki tersebut, "kejar dia sekarang, Dei. Dia menunggumu."

Deidara menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Dia mengangguk kaku lalu melepaskan pegangannya di atas pagar. Dia segera berlari cepat melewati lorong lalu menuruni tangga. Itachi memperhatikan punggung sahabatnya hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan sosok itu. Pria berambut hitam itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menopang dagunya.

Itachi kembali melihat ke arah jalan. Dimana Deidara telah terlihat berlari dengan cepat menuju arah rumah Rinne berada. Tertawa kecil melihat temannya itu berlari, Itachi bergumam pelan, "Ah, tunggu... berarti sekarang yang masih sendiri tinggal aku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Walau begitu, dengan cepat dia kembali tertawa lebih keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasakan angin meniup wajah tampannya lagi.

"Ya sudahlah."

Di perjalanannya, Deidara berlari semakin cepat. Apalagi begitu dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan sendiri di kejauhan. Deidara mengisi penuh tenaganya lalu berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Lalu Deidara berteriak kencang.

"TEICCHI!"

Terkaget mendengar namanya, Rinne berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Dimana Deidara ternyata sudah di dekatnya dan langsung meraih tangannya dengan cepat. Wajah Rinne terlihat kaget, cengkeraman Deidara membuat kedua pipinya kembali memerah. Rinne nyaris ingin menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan marah-marah lagi seperti biasa. Sampai Deidara yang telah mengernyitkan kedua alisnya itu berteriak lebih dulu dengan cepat.

Tapi, sebelum mendengar teriakan Deidara lebih jelas, Rinne kembali mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang sempat dia ucapkan pada Itachi beberapa waktu sebelum pergi.

" _Senpai, aku tidak mau dia membenciku. Tapi, aku tidak tahan sekali untuk mengatakannya. Karena itu, maukah kau mendengarku?"_

"AKU JUGA!"

Deidara mengatur napasnya. Dua iris biru langitnya menatap dalam iris cokelat yang bergetar di depannya. Seakan ingin kabur saat Deidara lengah meski hanya sedikit.

" _Aku... menyukai Deidara."_

Dan Rinne tahu.

Sangat tahu... betapa rasa malu ini menggerogoti tubuhnya hingga rasanya dia melemah. Oh, betapa dia membenci perasaannya.

Tapi, ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Rinne tak tahu kekuatan macam apa ini...

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!"

...yang bisa membuatnya kembali berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Baby, hold me till I explode** _

_**Stop thinking, what's so hard about this?  
** _

_**Kiss me like it's a lie** _

_**.** _

_**As if I'm your last love** _

_\- BLACKPINK (As If It's Your Last)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REAL FIN BEB** _

**Author's Note:**

> Selesai bro hahaha aduh gak banyak komentar deh buat yang satu ini haha. Makasih udah commish, Acut! Semoga minim typo, kerasa feelnya, dan kau menyukainya~
> 
> Terima kasih juga untuk readers lain yang telah mau membaca!


End file.
